cowofthewildfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna
|Former VA = Cheetahstar2, xxKumuKatxx, Tribbleofdoom, Reokeo, StarxHusky, Echofeather, Missydanced2 |First = Child's Play}} Luna is a light gray she-wolf with a white underside, white paws, two crescent-shaped scars below one of her mint green eyes, and a missing ear. She is the omega of the Pack of Night, and sister of Bone and Midnight. She is eventually exiled from the Pack of Night by Fang. After Midnight convinces her Lupis never really loved her, she agrees to become the Alpha Female of Rock. Personality : As a pup and as an adult, Luna has been portrayed as optimistic, light-hearted, and friendly. Prior the one year jump, she seemed much more easily distracted and frisky than she is today, though she did become fast friends with Lupis almost immediately after she met him. : As an adult, Luna's relationship with Lupis has deepened, though her positive spirit hasn't been dampened. Her open, friendly disposition helped her bond quickly with Milly, despite the fact that Milly was originally intended to be just another meal for the pack. Regardless of her flighty personality, Luna seems to be universally hated by most members of the pack based on the sole fact that she is the Omega, and therefore traditionally shunned as the lowest-ranking wolf in the pack. While the burden of her rank is clearly evident in her fluctuating relationship with Lupis, Luna never lets her status dampen her spirit. She even uses her low position as an advantage when she confronts Bone, her brother and the pack's Beta, over his lack of affection for his sisters; since she's already the lowest-ranking member in the pack, there's no way for him to punish her further. : Despite her optimism, Luna is frequently shown to be bold and outspoken when faced with injustice, her confrontation with Bone being the most prominent example. Trivia * Luna has had a crush on Lupis since they first met as pups.Episode 7: Video Description * Luna has had more voice actors than any other Cow of the Wild character. * It was stated that Luna and Midnight will find mates before the end of the series. * Luna would be about 18-19 years old in human years.Boy Oh Boy! *In the end of Episode 25, Luna's eyes are shown as greenish-blue, instead of leaf-green. Family Family Members= Mate(s): : Rock: Parents: : Saber (Father): : Blue (Mother): Brother: : Bone : Sister: : Midnight : Uncle: : Jet: Sister-in-law: : Alari: |-| Family Tree= Gallery How you doin doll by tribble of doom-d3ldwpv.png|Luna and Lupis Luna1.png|Luna preparing to have a snow fight with Lupis Milly,Luna,Lupis1.png|Milly surprising Luna Lupis,Luna1.png|Luna crying on Lupis's shoulder Luna.png Luna and lupis meeting.png Luna and lupis.jpg Episode 24.png 24.png Left behind by tribble of doom-d64pfh7.png File:Aww,_cute_lil_siblings.png|Luna comforting her distraught brother download.png Episode_24.png|Alari is alive hqdefault (5).jpg|Luna meeting Lupis covered in Erol's blood|link=December 31 2018 Ep04S1-0117.png Ep07S2-0316.png Ep07S1-0127.png Hqdefault (6).jpg Ep03S2-0156.png Hqdefault (7).jpg Hqdefault (1).jpg Ep24S5-0853.png Ep24S3-0554.png Screenshot 2019-06-26 at 5.46.43 PM.png|Fang ripping off Luna's ear Quotes References }} Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Wolves Category:Wolves Category:Pack of Night Members Category:Loners Category:Omegas Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Child's Play Characters Category:The Fence Characters Category:Those Lost Characters Category:Omega Characters Category:Times Change Characters Category:New Places Characters Category:Coming Togethers Characters Category:Things Best Left Forgotten Characters Category:Admirance Characters Category:Back To Haunt Characters Category:Romance Is Boring Characters Category:Family First Characters Category:The Meeting Characters Category:Who's Your Daddy? Characters Category:Love Hurts Characters